tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Cook
Cindy Cook is the second Pink Cyber Ranger, supposedly recruited as an emergency replacement. She is also Jeremy Simms' fiancee. Biography Cindy came from a low-income background, unable to attend college. Presumably she did well in school, as her records helped her pass Cyber V's tests. When S.P.D. offered a full scholarship for just volunteering for a new program, Cindy struggled with whether or not to try. After an hour of trying to nerve up, Jeremy came along and offered to sign up with her as moral support. It turned out that she was the only girl to take the test, which didn't make her feel much better. Cindy did well-to-average in testing (and may have been holding back), though she lasted a three minutes, fifteen seconds in the g-force simulator, beating everyone. Since the program didn't require more women, she became an alternate, to her relief. Cindy took the revelation that she'd joined a team of Power Rangers about to face an interdimensional warlord remarkably well, only asking what to tell her parents (the truth). Minutes later, Kalask's forces attacked Fort Myers. Cindy and Jake followed the Venturas twins to the weapons laboratory, where they were trapped by Emeralde. When the twins' morphers failed, they sent the recruits to an adjoining bomb shelter. They watched the ensuing battle, and Matt and Wendy's defeat. Cindy almost went to help, but Jake held her back until Emeralde left. Pink Guilt Cindy felt guilty for what had happened, and it only got worse when she had to take Wendy's Cyber Op. Although she didn't feel anywhere near ready, she fought alongside her teammates against Thrak and Emeralde. Her guilt only worsened as Wendy woke up and found out that she'd lost her childhood dream. Anya took Cindy under her wing, improving her minimal combat skills. Wendy finally apologized for "stomping around like an ogre," and offered to help train Cindy, which she accepted--asking why Wendy hadn't been reinstated. Before Wendy could reply, a monster attacked. The announced meeting with President Winters resurrected Cindy's self-doubt, despite Anya's reassurances. When the truth about the Venturas Twins came out, Cindy was shocked and scared, though later she reassured them that she knew them too well to fear them. Hence her and Jake's decision to let them take over for the final fight against Assassin and show the world what they could do. Winters' declaration that Wendy would never be allowed to be Cyber Pink for her Hybrid nature only worsened Cindy's self-blame, and her friendship with Wendy. Cruger talked sense into her just in time for the monster alarms to go off. Midnai made a point of attacking Cindy in the next fight, verbally and with lasers. Finally, she accepted her role as Cyber Pink, promising Wendy to be the best she could be. With a final word of encouragement from Wendy, she forced Midnai to retreat. Cindy's new public identity caused her a bit of unique trouble, as the publisher of the adult magazine Fantasies harassed her for a photo shoot. Jake helped her get rid of him, to her surprise. She also developed feelings for Jeremy, but suppressed them while he was dating June. After their breakup, and Jeremy left to confront June for her "expose," everyone else pointed out how obvious Cindy's feelings were, and encouraged her to act on them. She worked up the courage just as Jeremy did, and they kissed. While the two were out for a walk, Emoti-Con and an army of Dreads appeared. In the resulting fight, both Rangers were hit by his angry-face emoticon, and became instantly hostile to everyone. Their bad attitude devolved into a fight that trashed the Rec Room. Cindy went to her room, but when Anya tried to bring her to the medical bay, she attacked the Yellow Ranger and left. Emoti-Con returned as Jeremy and Cindy found each other, and goaded them into a morphed battle (also boosting the spell). Jeremy won, but despite Emoti-Con's control and Cindy yelling at him to just do it, he couldn't kill her. As he embraced her, she broke the spell on her. Rejoining their comrades, they took Emoti-Con down with a vengeance. Back on base, both apologized over and over, almost starting another fight before Anya called them out, and it ended in laughter. In the fight with Tigress, Cindy was severely injured, but stopped to make sure Jake was still alive. When she returned to the fight, Jake told her to be careful, although later he claimed he'd been delirious. She was able to face the upgraded Tigress as well, holding her own until the Techno Rangers intervened. Noticing Wendy's unusually antagonistic behavior, Cindy quietly confronted her. Wendy assured her that she was no longer envious of her as Cyber Pink, but gave no explanation for her mood. Cindy discovered a glum Jeremy in his quarters: June was going to Silver Hills to negotiate a film adaptation of her book, and Jeremy was torn between missing her and feeling guilty for doing so. Cindy assured him that she understood and wasn't jealous. They were soon called into battle, Cindy, Walter and Jake heading to the Coffee Zombie to deal with Emeralde's hostage situation. To Cindy's initial fear, the guys chose her to lead, but she soon came up with a plan. The trio entered the shop, and Emeralde freed everyone but the cashier. The Rangers promptly set off their trap, Cindy throwing the cashier her Protection Shield while Walter's planted disks exploded, and they destroyed the Dreads. This "dishonorable" move infuriated Emeralde, who revealed that the plan was Thrak's. When Cindy pointed out that she couldn't take on all three of them plus the police outside, Emeralde retreated. Finally finding the Twins' secret lab, Cindy and her teammates followed Matt out to find Wendy before she did something rash. They found her in Sauder's office, having just knocked him down. The Twins and Anya explained that Cindy and Jake had never been alternates; the attack that had taken the Twins out was a setup. This revelation reduced Cindy to tears, and she'd cried herself out by the time Anya finished. When they were called away to fight, they found the Techno Rangers taking a beating from Kurse. Cindy got them out of the way, and tried to help with their wounds (discovering that Techno Grey was bleeding, and thus human), but they teleported away. Returning to the lab, the team confronted a pair of unusually calm Twins, quickly deducing that these were robot duplicates. When the real Twins stepped out, Cindy ran to check on their still-severe injuries, and scolded Wendy for not getting her chest wound treated. Upon learning that the Twins intended to leave Cyber V, Cindy tried to convince Wendy to stay, putting on a show of giving the Pink Cyber Op back. However, Wendy saw through it and admitted to Cindy that she'd been trying to prove she was as good as Cindy at being a Ranger, since Cindy rose to challenges instead of backing down. Cindy asked Wendy to reconsider just before the level 10 alarm went off. After battling Kalask, the Technos officially joining the team, and a fight with a monster named Hellion, Cindy suggested to Anya that they take a little downtime. The two of them approached Wendy for a girls' night out, and they all went to McFeely Memorial Zoo. There, of course, Kalask attacked again: he watched as Emeralde fought Anya and Hellion Cindy and Wendy. The arrival of the male Rangers cut Emeralde's fight short, and the Rangers followed standard formula to deal with Hellion. Between the first and second battles with Futuro, Jeremy made Cindy promise to meet him on the beach at sunrise, although he didn't explain why. During that second fight, Futuro made several distracting predictions, Cindy's being that congratulations were in order. After the Zord battle, Cindy did meet Jeremy on the beach, where he proposed. She tearfully accepted him. Horizon War A few battles later, Cindy and Jeremy took another break, going for a walk in Horizon and discussing wedding plans. However, Tornado attacked, wanting to force Kalask to intervene on their behalf. Even though Cindy hadn't finished training, she used the Pegasus Summoner, with little success. Tornado's second attack went much better, even bringing Alphabet Soup into the fight as he scattered the Rangers across Horizon. Cindy woke up with Jeremy on the beach, surrounded by Dreads. To their surprise, the Dreads helped them up as Midnai appeared. She told the two that once again, Kalask had declared them off-limits. Tornado attacked at this point, and reluctantly, Cindy and Jeremy fought alongside Midnai. After the rogue hero defeated the sorceress, he turned on them. Their arguments--his thirst for vengeance was making him as bad as Kalask, Mai wouldn't have wanted this--didn't have much of an effect on Tornado, but they did on Kyubi. Sending the crystal into Cindy's hand, the living Zord communicated through her. Mai wouldn't have condoned what Takuya was doing now, and Kyubi wasn't so sure he was even a hero anymore. Kyubi remained with Cindy as she and Jeremy went to help the captured, hypnotized Twins. Unfortunately, though the Twins were able to escape the Z-Wave control, Winters killed them with her backup weapon. Cindy asked Kyubi to watch over the pair as she and her teammates fought Winters. They were joined by Tornado and then the resurrected Twins, destroying Winters' armor and apparently killing her. Cindy didn't see any reason to trust Tornado afterwards, but went along with it when her team did. She soon after caught Wendy fiddling with the Reality Viewer in a bout of wedding jitters, and reminded her that it was off limits. She watched Jake and Wendy's wedding with Jeremy, still willing to wait until the battle was done before their turn came. During the reality quake, Cindy fought alongside veteran Pink Rangers against one of the nine Gatekeepers currently trying to rewrite reality. Recalling her previous experience with the Pegasus Summoner, she decided not to power up as they did. After the fight, she wondered when they'd tell Wendy that they'd gotten all the autographs of the veteran Rangers for her. She didn't object to Walter's suggestion of saving it for Christmas, since Wendy's current reaction was too much fun. During Winters' last attack with Alphabet Soup, Cindy remained in Horizon, destroying the incoming missile after Kat disarmed it, and then joining the rest of the team to take Winters down. When the team faced Terror Toad 2.0, Cindy witnessed her teammates get eaten one by one. When only she and Jeremy were left, and Terror Toad had run out of extra horns, he aimed for her with his physical tongue. Jeremy pushed her out of the way, getting snagged himself. Once Wendy, Anya and Takuya arrived, they all fought the monster, but Cindy got eaten anyway (something she never wanted to think about or speak of again). Thanks to Wendy's plan, everyone was freed soon after, Cindy severing the Toad's tongue to free her mostly-devoured friend. She joined in the Cyber Blaster attack to destroy the monster. When half of the team left to track Emeralde down, Cindy stayed behind in case anything happened, and a sheepish Wendy asked her to teach her some "normal stuff"--cooking, cleaning and the like. They went to the Taylors' house (since Wendy was banned from the mess hall kitchen). As the pair tried to deal with a fire-breathing oven, Jake came home, and Cindy stalled, trying to keep him from seeing the kitchen. Delivering his message (a dimensional incursion in the forest), Jake left. Housework went about as well as baking, and the pair moved on to hair styling. Wendy needed Cindy's help because she'd been banned from every hair stylist since age six, and her mother had never shown her how to do it herself. Cindy showed Wendy what to do, and kept her from getting more gadgets involved, in time for them to join the battle. Cindy and Jeremy excused themselves from Fort Myers' annual Halloween party, saying they needed to work on wedding plans, but it was just a ruse to throw Wendy off. After the intervening battle, in which she finally used the Pegasus Armor and Equis-Wing Megazord successfully, they and Matt performed a song at the party. When she and the others were taken to the Breaking Point, Cindy came dangerously close to losing heart before Jeremy brought her back from the brink and she remembered her promise to be the best Ranger she could be. She was forced to watch Jeremy and Walter duel, and once they were freed, she helped take SlaveDriver down. Multiverse Crush Crisis Cindy and her teammates fought a pair of Akra, Hawk and Angel, at the Ranger Museum, taking them into custody. She also helped fight off an attack from Venja, at which point the team was joined by a pair of time travelers from an organization called Hourglass. With the others she fought against the Akra Queen's clones. Their taunts about her needing Jeremy to save her backfired on them. Regardless she, like the others, was blasted into an alternate reality by the Queen. She wound up with Jake and Zanna back in the year 2005, on the planet Mirinoi. They were swiftly attacked by two of the Queen's clones, and got into a one-sided fight. However, the local Rangers--Rumor Legion--noticed the fight and intervened. Cindy was baffled by their squabbling, but luckily they decided to help fight the clones. Once they were gone, the team took the lost Rangers back to their base, where Zanna was able to repair her Portal Pointer. Cindy and Jake collected autographs. However, when they tried to leave, the Portal Pointer failed; the dimension was temporarily closed off during the Akra Queen's first multiverse merge. They were able to go to the Hourglass base instead, where they reunited with the other Rangers. Cindy talked to Wendy about the Rumor Rangers (who had not impressed her), and sided with Zanna when she wanted to take the Reality Viewer away. The team was finally able to return to the Prime Reality, where they went up against giant-sized versions of the Akra Queen's clones. Along with her teammates, Cindy was able to use a temporally displaced Pegasus Summoner to fight until they'd retrieved their Zords and could finish their enemy off. Afterwards, the team had to be mind-wiped, and Cindy accepted it pretty easily--she didn't relish the craziness they'd gone through. Personality Cindy begins as a chronically shy girl, doubting her own abilities especially in comparison to Wendy's years of training. Slowly, with the help of her teammates, her confidence develops, though she remains a quiet, generally sweet girl. She has a tendency to blush. Arsenal *Data Ray *Data Blade *Data Shield *BlastTruck *Cyber Cycle *Protection Shield *Pegasus Summoner/Pegasus Armor **Pegasus Blaster *Kyubizord (temporarily; not used) Appearance Cindy is a petite, blue-eyed blonde, her hair cut short and in bangs. Category:Power Rangers Cyber V Category:Pink Rangers Category:Female